Ces sentiments qui ne changeront jamais
by rraquette
Summary: Bien que refoulés, certains sentiments sont là pour rester. One-shot, SasuNaru.


Auteur : rraquette

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, POV Sasuke

Disclaimer : Les gens qui aiment assez Naruto pour lire des fics à ce sujet savent très bien qui a créé les personnages…

-----------------------------------------------------

Toutes mes pensées sont occupées à une seule chose.

_Lui._

Je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre, non, je ne crois pas à ce genre d'amour.

J'ai appris à l'aimer, peu à peu, à son contact, à force d'entendre son rire, de croiser son regard.

Ilm'a apprivoisé, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça.

Je l'envie, et je l'ai toujours envié. Sa situation paraissait plus difficile que la mienne, pourtant il n'en était rien. Lui n'avait rien perdu, il avait toujours été seul. Peut-être aurait-il voulu connaître la vie de famille, mais si son histoire aurait été la mienne, il n'aurait pas été plus heureux. Mais il aurait sûrement gardé sa bonne humeur, une autre raison pour laquelle je l'envie. Même si je sais qu'il a mal, il ne le montre jamais, au lieu d'être froid comme moi il tente d'être chaleureux, plusieurs y croient mais moi je sais qu'il feint, tout comme moi je feins l'agacement chaque fois que je le croise.

Quand on nous a annoncé qu'on serait dans la même équipe, tout le monde a cru à mon indifférence et à ma volonté d'être seul, mais au fond de moi je jubilais, j'allais enfin lui prouver ma valeur. Pour qu'il m'accepte, car je sentais qu'il me détestait, et j'en souffrais car je ne voulais que son amitié. Puis, à force de missions, de joies et de peines partagées, son amour.

Puis vint notre première mission de rang C, qu'il nous avait fait obtenir grâce à son entêtement. Il est si mignon quand il boude…

Enfin.

C'était au moment où je commençais à m'interroger sur mes sentiments, ces derniers me faisaient peur, l'homosexualité n'est pas bien vue à Konoha, et puis je voyais bien qu'il aimait les filles…

J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il n'était pas pour moi, redoublant mes commentaires sarcastiques durant cette mission, mais en vain. Quand il fut à deux doigts de la mort, je _dus _le sauver, me sacrifier, il était plus important à mes yeux que n'importe qui, même moi. Je lui ai dit que je le détestais, pour qu'il garde de moi l'image d'un être froid, car peut-être aurait-il été dégoûté par ce que je ressentais à son égard. Mais j'ai survécu, j'avais bien fait de ne pas tout lui avouer.

Les mois se succédèrent sans que rien n'évolue.

Lors des jours passés sans lui, pendant l'examen chuunin, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je l'aimais quand Kakashi-sensei m'a fait des avances, et que je me suis dit que personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Notre sensei n'a pas insisté.

Chaque jour, je m'entraînais en pensant à lui, tuer mon frère n'était qu'un prétexte, en réalité je voulais l'impressionner, je voulais voir l'admiration dans ses yeux.

Quand Itachi l'a attaqué, j'étais terriblement inquiet, et prêt à sacrifier ma vie de nouveau, à tout faire pour protéger celui qui comptait le plus à mes yeux.

J'en devenais fou, quand je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, j'ai goûté à la défaite, lui s'était très bien remis. Je l'ai défié, on nous a interrompus, mais je sais qu'il aurait triomphé.

Maintenant, je veux partir, devenir plus fort pour revenir le voir, il a voulu me rattraper, j'étais en colère, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre mon besoin de m'isoler? Nous avons combattu, il était à ma portée, j'aurais pu le tuer, je ne l'ai pas fait. Les choses que je lui ai dites nous ont fait du mal à tous les deux, je lui ai menti. Si j'avais voulu le tuer, j'aurais pu alors qu'il était inconscient, totalement à ma merci. J'aurais pu l'embrasser, j'ai résisté, je voulais que ça se produise s'il le désirait, pas comme cet accident qui me paraît si loin maintenant.

Je marche à présent vers mon futur, pour l'instant sans lui, mais il sera toujours dans mes pensées, car les sentiments que j'éprouve ne changeront jamais, malgré la distance qui nous sépare.

Je t'aime, Naruto.


End file.
